wayward_gospelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amara (Light in the Dark)
The Darkness or going by her casual human name, Amara since the Primordial Times, is a supremely powerful primordial entity that existed around the same time as her adopted sister, Goddess. She woke up from her slumber since Goddess awaken. Amara and her sister got along until the existence of creation was introduced. Amara had a quarrel with her sister around the age of the First Worlds. She despised creation until she met her fellow adopted niece, Heylel Eveningstar in Eden. Amara found herself attracted by the twin sister Archangel of Lucifer and spent everyday of the time with her until when Heylel's relationship with her family began to slowly strain due to her constant need of seeing Amara. The two became lovers overtime and their relationship was seen as blasphemy. History Primordial Age The Darkness woke up right after her adopted sister was the first to awaken. The Darkness was adopted by Goddess and the two became family. When Goddess created the existence of Creation, The Darkness saw this as a wedge of their relationship as sisters and thus she tried to convince there was no need for creation but her sister refused, so The Darkness became bitter towards her sister. At some point, Goddess convinced her to go and check Eden to witness the beauty of her garden. She begrudgingly accepted and checked out the garden. Upon her arrival, she found traces of s humming sound that allured her, which came from its source as an Archangel by the name Heylel Eveningstar. Heylel introduced herself to the primordial entity. There conversation then takes a turn as they became friendly one another and the Darkness decided to call herself Amara (Her potential vessel's future name). They two spend so much quality time together that Amara began to see creation in a new light. Realizing her was wrong this entire time, she loved her sister's worlds and grew closer to Heylel, who also shared the same feelings. Personality From the beginning of existence, Amara was arrogant, simple-minded, and apathy to all living and weaker individuals, however that was her original opinion when she met Heylel. She did not comprehend the meaning of creation due to her sister being so cryptic and not detail enough of creation's true beauty. Heylel showed her what creation had to offer being showing her the beauty of nature in Eden. Amara became nicer, specifically more towards Heylel as she grew fond of the Archangel and was the only first individual to not be afraid of her and opened her with welcome arms. Over time Amara grows to love Heylel and when Heylel admits her feelings for her, she was overjoyed and accepted Heylel as her lover. Amara is shown to care about Heylel's well-being as shown when she became furious at how her adopted sister refuse to accept their love and made Heylel cry. In fact, Heylel's sadness is mostly the main reason what provoked her to go to war against her sister and destroy the First World, to help erase Heylel's pain. In their relationship, Amara is shown to want Heylel as hers and does not belong to anyone else but her. Physical Appearance In her human form, Amara is a women with dark brown hair, kept in long and loose style and fair skin. She is seen mostly wearing a black dress with a v-neck. She wears black shoes and noticeably black nail polish. Powers and Abilities Amara is the most powerful entity in existence with only her sister or Cataclysmic being her equals. She is solely responsible for the destruction of the First World. When she was first mentioned, Death refused to remove the Mark of Cain, fearful of the force of nature she is. It required the might of the four Archangel and Goddess herself to overwhelm her and small amount of time to seal her away. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Amara's power is stated to be infinite and nearly impossible to take down as both her sister are equally match, thus making it difficult for one to take the other down unless they have the assistance of beings powerful as an Archangel to help turn the tide. Even with once more the combined might of the four Archangels and this time with the aid of Heaven, Witches, demons assisting, Amara proved unstoppable (It should be noted that Amara had aid this time with Heylel and her forces, but nonetheless was able to win). Even in an injured state, she was able to severely injure Goddess to the point of near death. * Umbrakinesis: As the Darkness and embodiment of all darkness that existence in creation, Amara can control clouds of darkness for various purposes. Amara was able to use this to create tentacles of darkness to attack and fatally wound Goddess to the point that only she could heal her wounded sister. She gathered all the surrounding darkness onto her and fired it at Heaven in a form of a shockwave that could be felted all over the planet. Weaknesses Even with her immense power, Amara is seen to have a few certain weaknesses that can slow her down. * The Mark of Cain: The seal created by Goddess was able to seal Amara away for all of eternity and perhaps even until the end of times. * Light: The opposite concept of her nature is able to inflict harm to Amara. According to Goddess, a massive amount of light equivalent to 10,000 suns going supernova at once could potentially destroy the Darkness. ** Soul Bomb: A bomb made up of a couple hundred thousand souls could potentially emit enough light to destroy the Darkness. Amara herself acknowledged the Soul Bomb was dangerous to her, further indicating had Dean detonated the Soul Bomb, it may have killed her, though this idea was brushed off when Amara and Goddess had settled their differences, thus the need for its creation was unnecessary. * Mandatory Existence Compromised: If Goddess were to be killed, the imbalance would result in the annihilation of everything that exists, including the Darkness. Category:Wayward Gospels Series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Primordial Beings Category:Alive Category:Main Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters